Rito el rey de los vivos y muertos
by DracoANgel12
Summary: Susede despues de que rito fue sujeto de bullying en secundaria dado a un problema que el no cometio y se fue a francia con un mal recuerdo de lo que paso en secundaria asi que despues regresa tras pasado 3 años con una nueva apariencia que le abra pasado aya descubranlo amigos
1. prologo

**"** **Rito el rey de los vivos y muertos"**

Hola amigos este es mi primer fic casi q me gustaría que me dijeran todas sus opiniones de lo q acabo de hacer así que me gustaría sus opiniones y recuerden esta historia es algo q se me ocurrió y los derechos de autor no son mis.

Prologo.

Hola me llamo Yuuki Rito y me encuentro de regreso a la cuidad de saínan después de 3 largos años fuera en Francia con mi mama dado a unos problemas que tuve transcurso del primer trimestre en la secundaria y fui tratado de injusta manera en ese tiempo y dado al trabajo de mi madre y de mi padre tuve q ser transferido a una secundaria en Francia por que durante el cual estuve fuera.

(flashback)

 _Chica 1: escucharon yuuki fue el que lo hiso._

 _Chica 2: si es muy difícil de creer que él lo hiso es muy extraño no crees._

 _Chica 1: si es verdad, pero fue vista por una de nuestras compañeras en el momento exacto cuando querían regar las flores él estaba parado hay._

 _Chica 2: pero no dijo nada es muy sospechoso no lo crees._

 _El peli naranja se encontraba en su asiento cabizbajo oyendo cada una de las malas las malas críticas de sus compañeros con respecto al problema._

 _Rito: (porque me tiene q pasar esto si yo no lo hice) pensó._

 _E peli naranja sintió muchas miradas de enojo otros decepcionados por lo que fue un chico amable tranquilo se sentía como si él fuera el chico malo de una película y por si fuera poco sus amigos q se asían llamar sus amigos lo empezaron a tratar mal dado que todos fueron tuvieron que reparar el daño que según fue hecho por el peli naranja y así se ganó el odio de algunos y la decepción de otros._

 _Rito: ahora que are mis padres dijeron q por asuntos de trabajo yo y mi hermanita Mikan tendremos que mudarnos con mama a Francia además sé que me iré con un mal recuerdo ahh... que are._

 _Después de caminar por los pasillos de la escuela al llegar a unas escaleras se escuchó la plática de dos chicas abajo en las escaleras en ese momento al percatarse de quien eran el peli naranja se agacho en la pared de las escaleras y empezó a escuchar al par de chicas._

 _Chica: oye sairenji escuchaste lo que yuuki hiso._

 _Sairenji: si escuche de ello, pero la verdad quiero creer en yuuki-kun._

 _La peli naranja al escuchar las palabras de sairenji pensó._

 _Rito: (a Haruna-chan ella es tan amable con cualquiera además de decir que ella cree que yo no fui el que destruyó el pequeño jardín que tanto esfuerzo nos costó cuidar) pensó._

 _Sairenji: la verdad creo q yuuki-kun jamás aria algo así. Dijo con un rubor en sus palabras._

 _Chica: pero._

 _Sairenji: no preocupes este problema pronto se resolverá. Le dijo sonriendo_

 _Después las chicas pasaron a retirarse a sus respectivas casas dejando a la peli naranja pensando sobre lo que hablaron las chicas en las escaleras en el piso de abajo sobre él y su problema._

 _Rito:(ahh… la verdad es que Haruna-chan es una chica realmente amable y me siento realmente triste de que pronto me iré a Francia con mi mama y no poder verla más me hubiera gustado darle las gracias por la confianza que tiene sobre mi pero no lo podre Aser y también me gustaría decirle lo que realmente siento hash… rayos y además que mañana será el día que me iré a Francia.) pensó muy triste y frustrado en sus palabras._

 _Después de eso se retiró Rito a su casa con una cara triste de saber que no volvería a Japón durante un buen tiempo._

 _(fin del flashback)_

Después de un largo rato esperando el transporte rito se sube en un taxi que lo llevaría a casa en donde ates el vivo junto a su hermana causa a que sus padres trabajan su padre Yuuki Saiba trabaja de mangaka dura bastante tiempo en su trabajo y su madre Yuuki Ringo que trabaja como diseñadora de ropa en Francia (nota: estos es el nombre del padre y madre del prota para los que no los conozcan)

Rito: aahh… que aburrimiento la verdad cuanto tardaremos en llegar. Dijo algo enojado y aburrido.

Mikan: tranquilo onii-cha pronto llegaremos no te desesperes. Le explico para calmarlo.

Al lado del peli naranja estaba su imoto (hermanita) Mikan ella tiene el pelo castaño algo oscuro y largo alaciado que le llega un poco más debajo de los hombros con el pelo sujeto con pequeño aro ubicado en la parte superior de su cabeza q da forma de una pequeña flor y tiene los ojo de color ámbar claros y ella es de una estatura un poco más baja q la de Rito y lleva un conjunto de una pequeña blusa rosa y una falda azul obscuro parecida a la de uniforme escolar pero con algunos adornos florales en el de color blanco.

Rito: ya lo sé Mikan, pero es que me aburro mucho en estos autos. Dijo él.

Mikan: si ya lo sé así que aguanta un poco más por favor. Le dijo ella un poco enojada.

Rito decidió seguir mirando por la ventana derecha del auto mientras pensaba en sus antiguos compañeros de clase y como habrían cambiado durante estos 3 años que no estuvo en la ciudad cuando su mirada cambio al ver a alguien que no creería ver desde hace tres años en una banqueta en la calle estaba una chica de las estatura por debajo del peli naranja por muy poco con el pelo de color azul corto por debajo de la barbilla y un par de accesorios en el pelo color rojo y lleva un atuendo del instituto que era de una falda de color verde fuerte con cuadros con un chaleco de color amarillo claro con unas rallas rojas cerca de los bordes de la misma y debajo una blusa blanca y un moño de color verde un poco obscuro, medias azul oscuro que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas de color cafés y su pequeña maleta

( **nota** : no sé si es una maleta o una bolsa así que imagínensela para los q no la conocen).

Rito: ( _esa es haruna-chan veo que a cambiado mucho desde estos últimos 3 años se ha puesto más linda de lo que recuerdo, pero la verdad es que no sé si me recuerde_ ) pensó.

Mikan: mmm… onii-cha que estará viendo. Dijo ella en vos baja para q no la escuchara.

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos llegaron a su destino y se bajaron del auto y empezaron a bajar las maletas y se dirigieron a la entrada, pero en ese momento el peli naranja paro enfrente de la puerta y miro de reojo la casa en donde antes vivió hace 3 años.

Rito: que nostalgia me da en ver esta pequeña casa de cuando vivía aquí q recuerdos jajaja… dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mikan: si es verdad me trae recuerdos de cuando vivamos los dos juntos, aunque fueron muy alegre pero unos tristes sobre todo por lo que pasa hace 3 años. Dijo con un poco de tristeza y felicidad a la vez

Rito: lo se Mikan, pero ya no importa entremos. Dijo el peli naranja.

Mikan: si onii-cha

Después de entrar en la casa llevaron sus cosas a sus antiguos cuartos y Mikan empezó a preparar la cena para los dos y después de eso se sentaron frente a la televisión y a platicar un rato sobre lo que harían mañana con respecto a las escuelas donde irían dado a que ya sus padres anticiparon para que pudieran empezar al día siguiente y así preparase con sus estudios después decidieron los hermanos a tomar cada uno un baño para dormir.

{en el baño}

Rito: mmm… creo que mañana será el día entrare al instituto creo que me sentiré un poco raro dado que si me toca en el mismo salón que mis antiguos compañeros. Dijo nervioso.

Rito: ( _aunque no sé si me reconozcan dado que he cambiado mucho desde que llegue a Francia y estuve allí_.) pensó saliendo de la bañera y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto se puso algo de ropa solo dejando la parte de arriba sin nada y paso a mirarse al espejo q se encontraba en una esquina en ese momentos se empezó a mirar a el mismo como había cambiado desde entonces desde que llego a Francia hasta hoy en él se veía que tenía el pelo largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus orejas y una parte del pelo le tapa el ojo izquierdo y sus ojos son de un color rojo oscuro como las sangre y su torso se veía bien formado con unas cuantas cicatrices que van una en forma de cruz en el pecho hechos parecido por una espada o una navaja que fue calentada al rojo vivo y otras en la espalda como si hubiera recibido golpes y cortes muy poco profundos.

( **nota** : se le parece al pelo por enfrente de sasuke de boruto pero en la parte de atrás lo tiene solo que un poco más levantado como cuando era más joven y la cicatriz se le parece a lufy de one piece así me lo imagino yo)

Rito: veo que realmente he cambiado mucho desde que día en Francia, pero la verdad no le veo mucha importancia así que me voy a dormir mañana seta un día ajetreado. Dijo preparándose para dormir.

 ** _La mañana siguiente._**

Rito dormía plácidamente cuando escucho una pequeña voz que provenía del primer piso de la casa.

Mikan: onii-cha ya es hora de que te levantes o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela así que apúrate por favor. Dijo ella gritando.

Rito se levantó con una cara que parecía que no quería despertar y al caminar parecía un zombi camino hasta su guarda ropa saco un pantalón verde obscuro cuadrado y una camisa blanca de vestir y un saco amarillo claro con una corbata verde oscura y unos zapatos cafés dado que es el atuendo del instituto y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para así bajar a la cocina para posteriormente sentarse a desayunar.

{en el comedor}

Rito: oye Mikan ya preparaste todas tus cosas para hoy. Le dijo sonriendo

Mikan: pues si ya estoy lista no como otro que se la pasa dormido. Le dijo en tono burlón.

Rito: oye ayer muy cansado del viaje y no tuve tiempo de prepararme además de que tuve que desempacar. Le dijo un poco enojado.

Mikan: jeje está bien no te enojes solo no te olvides de llevar todo y presentarte con los profesores. Le dijo sirviendo la comida.

Rito: no te preocupes no lo olvidare así que. Le dijo sonriendo.

Mikan y Rito: itadakimasu.

Los dos empezaron a desayunar lo que preparo Mikan, y terminaron de comer y recogieron los platos y vasos y prosiguieron a salir de la casa para así dirigirse juntos a sus respectivos colegios y mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar.

Rito: aahh… Mikan lo que preparaste estuvo realmente delicioso. Le dijo sonriendo

Mikan: enserio. Le dijo cuando se ruborizaba.

Rito: realmente se ve que has progresado mucho en la cocina desde que estuvimos en Francia. Le dijo

Mikan: jeje claro que si desde que estuve allá le dije a mama que me enseñara para que cuando volviéramos para así estar preparada. Le dijo de forma presumida.

Rito: se ve que serás una buena esposa Mikan. Le dijo sonriendo en forma burlona.

Mikan: moo rito no digas esas cosas que voy a enojar. Le dijo sonrojada y haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

Rito: jaja… no te enojes solo fue una broma. Le dijo mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Después siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a una intercepción donde se despidieron y el peli naranja siguió su camino donde se podían visualizar muchos de los alumnos que entraban al instituto donde el peli naranja visualizaba a todos los alumnos y que sin perder mucho tiempo en cuanto entro muchos alumnos lo miraban y empezaron a oírse los murmullos de las chicas.

Chica: oye ese quien será es nuevo. Dijo ella.

Chica 2: no sé, pero no te parece guapo. Le dijo a la otra asombrada.

Chica 3: la verdad es muy lindo. Dijo ella.

Chico: hmph tenía que llegar un niño bonito. Le contesto con envidia.

Chica 2: oye porque no vas y le hablas? Le pregunto.

Chica 1: no se la verdad me da vergüenza. Le contesto

Mientras rito seguía caminando al interior del edificio principal siguió escuchando las pláticas sobre lo bien q se veía de parte de las chicas y los insultos de algunos chicos que aguantaban su rabia de que el peli naranja se llevara la atención de las chicas, después de que entro al edificio se dirigió a la sala de maestros donde lo recibieron para hablar sobre el salón que le tocaría y sus horarios.

Profesor: así que tu yuuki rito un placer conocerte veo que no temo mucho tiempo llegar a qui ya que muchos de los alumnos nuevos suelen escabullirse por ahí o se pierden jaja. Le dijo en tono burlón.

Rito: no se preocupe. Le contesto.

Profesor: veo que eres un chico un poco serio. Le miro con interés.

Rito: eso me dicen a menudo. Le dijo

Profesor: por cierto, me llamo Yamato y seré tu profesor a partir de hoy. le dijo

Rito: hi Yamato Sensei. Le respondió respetuoso.

Yamato Sensei: que tal si vamos a tu salón de clases para que te instales. Le dijo

Rito: ok Sensei. Le contesta alegre.

Después se despidieron del salón de profesores y se dirigieron a la respectiva aula marcada con el 1-2 mientras el profesor entra al aula y rito espera afuera para que lo presenten a la clase.

Yamato Sensei: muy bien clase siéntense hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros así que sea buenos con él y ayúdenle e lo que pueda ok. Les dijo a los alumnados

Dentro del aula se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos preguntando como será las chicas decían si sería un chico lindo mientras que algunos chicos decían celosos que no lo fuera y algún otro comentario de si sería extranjero y cosas mientras rito esperaba en la puerta escuchando a los demás alumnos mientras se ponía más nervioso cuando de escucha que le habla el Sensei.

Yamato Sensei: ya puedes pasar. Le hablo.

Entonces rito abre la puerta corrediza y entra y empieza a sentir las miradas encantadas de las chicas y las miradas molestas de los chicos celosos, entonces de poner enfrente de la pizarra y empieza a escribir su nombre y termina y voltea a ver la clase y noto a alguien sentada en la segunda fila del lado de las ventanas en el tercer asiento era Haruna Sairenji se sorprende además que vio a otra cara conocida a su antiguo amigo Kenichi Saruyama y otras caras mas después pone una cara seria y empieza a hablar.

Rito: mí nombre es Yuuki Rito es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Dijo sonriendo.

 **Gracias amigos qui está el prólogo, aunque es un poco largo, pero espero q haiga sido de su agrado y denme sus opiniones sobre que les gusto, recuerden que yo no soy el dueño de los personajes además que es mi primer fic.**

 **Así que por favor espero que les gustara.**

 **Me despido, pero no se preocúpenla siguiente semana me dedicare completo al capítulo 1 para así desarrolla la historia y su trama**

 **Nos vemos: aquí DracoANgel12**


	2. capitulo 1: encuntro predetinado

**Hola amigos siento el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemas dado a mi trabajo y tuve que retrasarme un poco así sin más espero que les guste además que subiré cada capítulo lo mejor que pueda si es posible abra veces que tarde así que si quieren seguirme por favor denle a favoritos a este fin.**

 **recuerden que estos personajes no son míos son del autor original de la serie.**

 **harem de Rito será publicado después en el siguiente capítulo para que así estén al tanto que si tendrá harem y sus típicas caídas locas pero un poco menos frecuentes que en la serie original.**

capítulo 1: encuentro predestinado

{en el aula}

Rito: mí nombre es Yuuki Rito es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Dijo sonriendo.

Todos: eeehhh…

Después de la gran presentación de nuestra peli naranja así sus compañeros de clase en el instituto de saínan algunos de los alumnos se mostraban estupefactos porque no creían que el chico que estaba parado frente a ello era el yuuki rito que conocieron hace 3 años en la secundaria algunos de los alumnos de aquella aula miraban al chico extrañados de que jamás volverían a ver a él peli naranja que fue injustamente acusado de un problema en el pasado en donde todos los compañeros fueron regañados y se frustraron al ver como el trabajo que hicieron con mucho esfuerzo a que día fuera destruido por el peli naranja algunas platicas se hicieron presentes, lo que no creían el gran cambio que tuvo en estos 3 años en Francia

Chica 1: el yuuki-kun pues la verdad cambiado mucho desde que se fue.

Chica 2: la verdad no lo creo el en chico muy débil además de que era un poco callado no lo crees. Le dijo.

Chica 1: si es verdad porque en comparación con el nuevo que es mucho más guapo. Le afirmo ella.

Después de una sesión larga de charlas entre los alumnos sobre si él era la peli naranja de ese entonces algunos empezar a preguntarse si no estaba mintiendo en ese momento se paró un chico de mediana estatura con el pelo negro y alborotado Asia arriba.

Chico: tú no puedes ser rito además de que yo soy su mejor amigo desde que estuvimos en la escuela primaria y el jamás se olvidaría de su mejor amigo. le dice.

Rito: claro que no me he olvidado de ti Saruyama. Le contesta.

Saruyama: eeh... entonces si eres tú rito. Le dice asombrado

Todos se sorprenden al escucha que reconoció a su antiguo amigo de la escuela este que empezaron a preguntarle si lo reconocían a cada uno que preguntaba después le pregunta una chica de cabello marrón claro y corto que le llega hasta los hombros con un lindo y trabajado cuerpo y ojo color marrones oscuro que si la reconocía.

Chica: y ama si me reconoces. Le pregunta la chica con una sonrisa un poco seductora.

Rito: claro que te reconozco eres Risa Momioka. le contesto con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Risa: vaya veo que si eres tú yuuki veo que as cambiado mucha verdad. Le dice ella

Rito: jeje… la verdad no mucho es mas no siento que haya cambiado. Le contesta.

Risa: o veo que eres más guapo que antes jeje… les sonríe de forma sodiaca

Rito: jeje… rio de manera forzada con una gota de estilo anime en la cabeza.

Risa: ¿oh… yuuki también recuerdas a Mio no? Le pregunta.

Rito: como no recordarla si las dos son el dúo pervertido de la secundaria.

Mio: que malo así solo me recuerdas. Le contesta enojada y haciendo un ligero puchero.

Yamato Sensei: bueno bueno vasta de tanta platica después lo interrogan después en el descanso y a sus lugares que la clase esta por comenzar rito-kun te puedes sentar cerca de la ventana detrás de kusano-san. le dice Sensei.

Rito: hi Sensei. Le responde dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Yamato Sensei: y sairenji te podrías encargar de enseñarle la escuela por favor.

Sairenji: hi.

Sairenji: ( _no puedo creer que sea yuuki-kun después de tanto tiempo veo que ha cambiado mucho_ ) pensó ella.

Rito: cuento contigo sairenji-san.

Sairenji: hi.

Después de la presentación de rito hacia la clase se dedicaron a seguir con las clases mientras que en las lejanías del espacio ocurría otros problemas que darían a un encuentro que jamás pensaría nuestro peli naranja que llegaría a tener y cambiaría su vida para siempre

{en el espacio}

Mientras que en el espacio se deba una gran persecución a una pequeña nave espacial donde muchas naves pequeñas y grandes buscaban desesperada mente atrapar esa nave que les resulta bastante trabajo.

Hombre: persíganla no la dejen escapar.

Soldado: no capitán solo que es demasiado escurridiza.

Hombre: aun así, no la dejen escapar es prioritario atraparla.

Soldados: hi capitán.

Tras una larga persecución a la nave lograron dañarla hasta que ya no podía avanzar más después se escucha la voz del capitán de la brigada que no intentara nada.

Chica. No dejare que me atrapen tan fácilmente preparando propulsores de velocidad luz.

Hombre: espera.

Soldado: que pasa capitán.

Hombre captúrenla yaah… está tramando algo.

Después de unos segundos la nave que transporta a la chica se ilumina con una luz muy intensa que deja a varias naves y soldados desorientados cuando de un segundo a otro la nave desaparece a una velocidad que deja a los soldados impresionados de que una nave pudiera tener esa capacidad dado a que solo las más colosales poseían esa capacidad entonces se escucha el hombre que dirige la brigada.

Hombre: no creí que ella pudiera ponerle eso a la nave así que, señores preparen la velocidad luz.

Soldados: hi capitán.

Hombre: no escaparas tan fácil jeje. Se ríe de una forma maligna.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la tierra llego la nave espacial con grandes daños a la estructura y siendo completamente inmovilizada dado que fue alcanzada por la brigada espacial y tratando de atraerla a nave madre la pequeña suelta una pequeña capsula que se adentra en la órbita de la tierra donde se dirigía a algún destino en la isla de Japón.

{en instituto de saínan}

Mientras que ya habían pasado las clases todos los alumnos se dirigían sus casa y algunos todavía tenían actividades de su respectivos clubes y mientras tanto nuestro peli naranja se dirigía su casa pensativo sobre lo que paso en la hora de descanso donde sus compañeros hablaron con el sobre lo que paso hace 3 años en la secundaria donde le revelaron todo sobre que él nunca fue el quien lo hizo sino un perro que se adrento a la escuela por la mañana y destruyo los jardines de flore que plantaron entre todos dado que todos sus compañeros se disculparon con he por haberlo tratado de una manera tan horrible el cual dejo tranquilo libre de una incomodidad que le producía estar con los demás compañeros de su clase y dado a que le dijeron que la que hiso la investigación sobre los hechos dado que eso fue lo que más lo impresiono al escuchar quien fue la que lo ayudo así que el peli naranja le agradeció por todo y así reconciliarse con todos regalándoles una gran sonrisa a todos, mientras tanto se dirigía a su respectiva casa llegando a patio de la entrada del instituto cuando fue detenido por su compañera de clases sairenji que se le veía con una cara de preocupación preguntándole al peli naranja.

Rito: ¿que sucede sairenji? Le pregunta.

Sairenji: yuuki-kun quisiera hablar contigo ¿puedo? Pregunta nerviosa.

Rito ( _que pro ser la verdad la veo muy nerviosa la verdad desde que llegue y me presente me percaté de que ella se sorprendió de mí y además sonrió al verme como si realmente le alegrara verme a no ser que…)_ pensó y poniéndose muy colorado como un tomate.

Sairenji: ( _creí que cuando el volviera trataría de decirle mis sentimientos pero la verdad estoy muy nerviosa y no sé que decir_ ) pensó ella.

Tras un breve silencio del cual los dos estaba parados y no contestaba ninguno hasta que de pronto rito sino algo acercándose a ella y a el cual prosiguió a dirigirse a sairenji cuando vio un gran meteoro dirigiéndose a ellos.

Rito: cuidado sairenji. Le dijo empujándola para evitar una tragedia.

Sairenji: espera yuuki-kun ahh… le dijo gritando.

Rito. ( _Creo que tratare de pararlo o habrá un percance mayor_ ). Pensó

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hiso que los alumnos se asustaran y fueron a ver que fue lo que sucedió dado a que se percataron que una persona estaba con los brazos extendidos al frente sosteniendo una especie de roca calcinada con una rara forma (es la capsula espacial que veía hacia la tierra) lo que muchos se sorprendieron al ver al peli naranja que era el que había parado esa roca lo que fue un escándalo al ver que él no tenía ningún rasguño además que estaba sosteniéndola es que el traía unos guanteletes metálicos de color negros el cual tenían una forma de unas garras que le llegan por arriba de la muñeca y a un lado de ellas tiene una especie de adorno parecido a una cuchilla o a una ala de murciélago mientras las rodeaba una aura de color rojo oscuro y que los ojos del peli naranja brillaban de manera intensa asiendo que los presentes en la escena se impresionaran por lo que paso dado a que el poder que tiene y que salvo a su compañera a que pudiera salir herida por ese meteoro que al ver dejo un pequeño cráter donde fue atrapada por el peli naranja.

Chico 1: vieron eso el chico nuevo salvo a sairenji de 1er año. Dijo sorprendido.

Chico 2: pero ya vieron la que tiene en sus manos que raro. Dijo confundido.

Chica: pero como puede ser posible que el pudiera pararla.

Chica 2: es imposible verdad. Murmuro.

Después de el aparatoso accidente y de que varios alumnos vieran lo que paso rito empezó a preocuparse por los comentarios y murmullos de los alumnos y sobre todo que lo vieron usando su poder dado que era un secreto además que fue visto por su compañera sairenji lo que lo preocupo demasiado.

Rito: (tch… creo que me vieron usar mis poderes y además que es muy peligroso que sepan de ello dado a que causaría pánico por ello así que tendré que borrarles la memoria). Pensó chasqueando la lengua.

Sairenji: rito-kun. dijo preocupada

Sairenji: ( _nunca creí que yuuki-kun pudiera Aser eso además de que me salvo de esa roca_ ) pensó asombrada del peli naranja

Rito: ( _creo que debo preparar algo de magia para así borrarles la memoria sobre lo que sucedió a qui dado a podría ser un poco problemático este asunto_ ) pensó.

De repente el aura roja que tenía rito en sus guanteletes empezó a rodearlo simultáneamente y levantando su brazo derecho empezó a cargar magia cuando cierra los ojos y dice.

Rito: **Erase memory.** Grito el peli naranja

De repente una luz blanca alumbra a todos los alumnos del instituto y maestros dejándolos con un deslumbrados dándole la oportunidad de desaparecer la roca de ahí y desaparecer los guantes para así eliminar sospecha de lo que había pasado también arreglando el cráter que quedo después de unos segundo la luz se disipo dejando a todos con una cara de confusión el cual hiso que nuestro peli naranja saliera de ahí caminado normalmente dirigiéndose a casa mientras que los demás igual pero mientras caminaba el peli naranja iba reflexionando lo que había sucedido en el instituto.

Rito: creo que no debí usar mis poderes dado que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte además que me había dicho que no los usara en cualquier parte dado que sería peligroso que alguien me viera y eso me causaría problemas aahh… lo dijo a si mismo suspirando.

Rito: ( _debo tener más cuidado de usarlos dado a que todavía no los controlo a la mitad de ellos pero la verdad fue lo correcto en borrarles la memoria_ ) _)_ pensó.

Rito: la verdad quise saber que me iba a decir sairenji. Dijo así mismo.

El peli naranja siguió su rumbo hasta su casa donde quería pasar el rato descansando por el mal trago que tuvo pasar en el instituto.

Rito: ya llegué.

Mikan: oh bienvenido onii-cha oye ¿que tal te fue? Le pregunta.

Rito: bien, pero tuve un pequeño percance al salir en la que tuve que usar eso. Le dijo pensativo.

Mikan: queee te dije onii-cha que te controlaras porque tu sabes lo que nos dijeron que jamás usaras tus poderes en público. Le dijo preocupada y molesta a la vez.

Rito: si lo sé pero lo hice de forma involuntaria porque actué por impulso por lo que iba a pasar además ya les borre la memoria. Le contesto más relajado.

Mikan: de todos modos trata de ser más persuasivo por lo de tus poderes ya que podrían ser un problema.

Rito: si lo se dado a que el viejo me lo advirtió.

(flashback)

{En una iglesia de parís en Francia}

 _Monje: rito-sama debe ir con azazel-sama por lo que quería hablar por lo de percance anterior_

 _Rito; hi iré ahora mismo. Afirmo._

 _Rito se encontraba caminando en una gran sala dentro del templo de la cuidad donde se podía ver pinturas valiosas aunque algo viejas se veían varias vitrinas donde se veían un gran si número de reliquias libros que era usados en la iglesia además de grandes muebles que se veían que eran de buena marca pero con un estilo algo antiguo que así que el peli naranja se asombrara por la majestuosidad de todo lo que había en la habitación donde se encontraba en espera del sacerdote azazel quien iba entrado a la habitación._

 _Rito: eeh… azazel-san ¿para que me mando a llamar? Le pregunta con duda._

 _Azazel: te mande a llamar para discutir sobre lo que paso en el parque cerca de la torre fiel dado a que fue un problema muy grande dado a que casi matas a algunas personas. Le dice molesto._

 _Rito: lo que paso fue que algunos chicos estaban molestando a una chica el cual llego a unos extremos de que ellos querían violarla dado a que fui a ayudarla trataron de golpearme el cual yo me defendí, pero por un descuido uno de ellos me ataco por la espalda lo que provocó que callera en el suelo. Le dijo_

 _Azazel: ya veo ¿pero que fue lo que hiso que estallaras usando tus poderes? Le pregunta_

 _Rito lo que me hiso estallar es que empezaron a golpearme y humillarme lo que les tolere, pero después se dirigieron a la chica el cual decidieron aprovecharse a que no podía levantarse par así seguir con el acto de violación lo cual al oírla entre en un estado de furia, pero lo que me hiso estallar fue lo que me dijo uno de ellos fue que sería mi culpa por lo que le paria a la chica. Le respondió_ _._

 _Azazel: en eso te hizo recordar lo que te paso antes y por ese motivo sacaste tus poderes impulsivamente. Le explica_

 _Rito: hi, pero nunca creí que pudiera matarlos dado que estaba tan enojado que no me percate que mi nivel de energía crearía una explosión_ _._

 _Azazel: lo bueno es que nadie voy eso porque la chica se desmallo antes de que pasara además de que te retiraste de donde estaba ella, pero no quiere decir que usaste tus poderes y mataste a eso maleantes. Le dice con preocupación_

 _Rito: hi lo siento azazel-san tratare de ser más cuidadoso a partir de hoy. Le dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Azazel: bien eso quiero ver, pero por si la duda te enseñare un hechizo para que lo uses si algún día por alguna razón usas de nuevo tus poderes así que por favor trata de ser más cuidadoso de hoy en adelante. Le dijo seriamente._

(fin del flashback)

{En casa de rito cuidad de saínan}

Mikan: así que de ahora en adelante te más cuidado ya ves lo que te dijo azazel-san ese día. Le dijo

Rito: ok no te preocupes seré más cuidadoso. le dijo sonriendo

Mikan: Eso espero

Rito: bueno Mikan ya está la cena que tengo un poco de hambre. Le dice

Mikan: ya casi esta así que ayúdame a colocar la mesa para así servir la cena.

Rito: ok, pero después de cenar quiero tomar un baño. Lo dijo a ella

Después de un rato de estar cenando terminaron y rito se dirigió directamente al baño para así relajarse después de un día muy ajetreado con lo que paso, rito empezó a mojarse el cuerpo y a enjabonarse todo en donde se deja ver su cicatriz que tiene en el cuerpo y la buena forma en la que el peli naranja esta después de enjabonarse y limpiarse bien se mete en la tina a relajarse es cuando empieza a recordar lo de esta tarde.

Rito: ( _rayos que fue lo que me quería decir sairenji la verdad no puedo sacarme lo de la cabeza es la verdad se veía que ella trataba de decirme algo con mucha vergüenza ano ser… que se quiera confesar aaahhhh_ ) pensó muy sonrojado y metiendo su cabeza al agua para enfriarla un poco.

Rito: en que estoy pensando ella jamás aria eso dado a que jamás me avisto con esos ojos, pero la verdad si eso era lo que creo sería realmente grandioso. Dijo sonrojándose

Rito: De todos modos, debo dejar eso a un lado por el momento. Dijo sentándose en la tina para relajarse.

Después de algunos minutos en el que rito estaba relajándose en el agua se empezó a sentir que algo estaba por ocurrir dado a que empezaron a salir burbujas dado a que todavía no se daba cuenta rito hasta que se notó que salían unos pequeños rayos en la tina cuando este se percata de ello y ve.

Rito: que es esto. Dijo preocupado

Entonces el agua se levanta informa en que sale pareciendo a una explosión que ase que se levante el vapor en el baño y en medio de la tina estaba la silueta de una persona que al aclararse se ve una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, una altura de 165 cm un poco más pequeña que el peli naranja y unos pechos de buen tamaño de podría decir que sus medidas eran 89 de pecho 57 de cintura 87 de cadera en ese momento se percata el peli naranja que estaba tocando algo suave lo que era al ver bien lo que tenía en las manos era los pechos de la chica peli naranja estaba muy enrojecido como un tomate cuando dice ella.

Chica: escape exitoso. dijo ella estirándose

De repente cuando ella lo mira y ve donde están sus manos de la peli naranja y la chica le dice de manera tranquila.

Chica: terminaste. Le dice en tono burlón

Entonces el peli naranja voltea la mirada y sale de la tina toma una toalla cubriendo la entrepierna donde el sale al pasillo y ve que su imoto se acerca y le pregunta.

Mikan: ¿estás bien onii-cha te veo asustado? Le pregunta preocupada

Rito: dentro de la tina hay una chica. Le responde tartamudeando

Mikan: ¿dónde? le pregunta asomándose al baño

Rito: hay. Le dice muy colorado y nervioso he intentado calmarse

Mikan: a no hay nada onii-cha tal vez es tu imaginación además que ya está en esa edad solo ara que me avergüence de tener un hermano así. le dice burlándose.

Rito: bueno tal vez lo imagine, pero bueno mejor voy y me visto para ir a dormir. Dijo suspirando y caminando a su habitación

Cuando rito se dirigía a su habitación la con algo de ropa limpia que encontró en un cesto prosiguió en ir a su cuarto en cuanto tomo la manija y abrió su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a la chica sentada en su cama con una toalla puesta que le cubría todo desde el pecho asta más debajo de los muslos y se asombra al verla y le pregunta un poco calmado.

Rito: esto quien eres tú. Le pregunta calmadamente.

Chica: yo me llamo Lala. Le responde serenamente

Lala: ¿y tú?

Rito: yo soy rito ¿apareciste en mi baño? Le pregunta

Lala: aparecí en tu baño por que use mi invento Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun pero solo sirve en distancias cortas supongo que cuando lo use llegue a tu baño. Le dijo sonriendo

Rito: eeh… pero porque apareciste desnuda

Lala: Porque nomas transporta materia viva es un desperfecto que aún no le arreglo.

Lala: y yo vengo del planeta Deviluke.

Rito: ¿Entonces eres un alíen? Le pregunta sorprendido

Lala: si y nombre completo es Lala Satalin Deviluke ¿por que tú no tienes una cola? Le responde y le pregunta luego

Entonces Lala mete su mano por debajo de la toalla a su espalda en movimiento un poco provocativo y de la saca una larga cola de color negro y en la punta da en forma de corazón lo que hace que el peli naranja se torna rojo como un tomate por lo que ve y al final para asómbrale cuando le enseña la cola como la de un demonio y dice la chica riéndose.

Lala: eres muy divertido. le dice riendo

Rito: ( _aunque la verdad me sorprendió que al verle la cola pensé que era un demonio, pero al ver que sus intenciones no son hostiles creo en verdad que es una buena chica, pero eso de alíen me trae mala espina_ ) pensó

En ese momento un pequeño muñeco de color blanco y morado, con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino. En el cuello tiene un tipo de collar de color amarillo y una corbata de color rojo y amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo. Tiene la capacidad de sacar unas alas negras, entro por la puerta de la habitación cuando vio a Lala la abrazo y le pregunta.

Muñeco: Lala-sama me alegra que este bien. Le dice con alegría

Lala: peke. Le responde alegre

Peke: Lala-sama quien es este humano con cara rara. Le pregunta dudoso

Rito: ( _mira quién es el raro_ ) pensó.

Lala: él es rito el dueño de esta casa saluda.

Lala: él es peke mi robot multiusos.

Peke: mucho gusto. Lo saludo formal

Rito: oohh… hola.

Lala: bien peke necesito un cambio de ropa ok. Le dice alegremente

Peke: ok Lala-sama.

Después Lala pasa a quitarse la toalla enseñándole su voluptuoso cuerpo al peli naranja asiendo que este se sonroje como un tomate cuando escucha el grito de la chica que dice.

Lala: **des forma**

Entonces un brillo se forma alrededor de la chica después inicia el cambio de ropa donde ella trae una réplica casi exacta de la de su robot peke solo con la diferencia de que trae un sombrero con alas de murciélago y que viene siendo la cabeza de peke y que además la ropa es más ajusta dando a relucir su voluptuoso cuerpo además que de adhiere una pequeña falda en el traje y que en la parte donde inicia su espalda aparece su cola negra así en ese momento ve con rareza el peli naranja la ropa de Lala dado que se ve como si estuviera haciendo cosplay cuando dice.

Lala: ¿te gusta rito? le pregunta alegremente

Rito: eeh… claro le responde con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Rito: (que ropa tan ridícula) pensó con una risa forzada.

Peke: ¿no está muy ajustada Lala-sama? Pregunto

Lala: es perfecta. Le responde

Rito: entonces porque está aquí. le pregunta

Lala: es que me están siguiendo y quieren capturarme. Le responde seria y triste

En ese momento se sintió que el aire abrió las ventanas dando a esto que fue rito el que se percató dejarse ver dos figuras en traje negro y con una cara de maleantes en ese momento Lala se queda mirando estática haciendo una cara de enojo y le dice a peke.

Lala: peke… le hablo su mente enojada con una vena en la frente muy saltada

Peke; hiii… le responde asustado

Lala: no te cercioraste de que no te siguieran aaahhhh… eres un tonto como dejaste que te siguieran. Le grito enojada y haciendo un berrinche

Peke: Lala-sama ¿por que no usa su brazalete otra ves?

Lala: no puedo dado a que necesita un día para recargarse

Hombre 1: ya no podrás escapar ya te tenemos. le dijo tomando de la muñeca

Lala: suéltame que me sueltes. Le dijo forcejeando

Hombre 2: no la sueltes él dijo al otro.

En ese momento rito estaba viendo una escena que le recordó lo que paso en Francia en ese momento sintió tanta frustración al recordarlo que su poder empezó a emanar pero regreso algo que paso y se tranquilizó así que apretó los puños y se dirigió directo a los hombre y a uno de ellos lo tomo desprevenido y le receto un puñetazo en la cara que lo aventó contra la pared y al observarlo el otro de dirigió a rito para golpearlo cuando en un movimiento rápido se agacha y le golpea el estómago para así darle venta en tomar la mano de Lala y sacarla por la ventana para escapar por los tejados en ese momento Lala vio como rito la ayudaba en ese momento Lala sintió un sentimiento nostálgico que tuvo hace tiempo, mientras seguía corriendo por los tejados a mitad de la noche la chica sairenji de percato de alguien corriendo por los tejados y se pregunta.

Sairenji: que pasa marón. Le pregunta a su perro cuando noto a las personas corriendo.

Sairenji: ( _ladrones o que_ ) pensó

Sairenji: yuuki-kun y ella quien es. reconociendo a las personas

Y ella ve que rito va sobre los tejados con alguien que la lleva de la mano, en ese momento llegan a un parque cuando uno de los hombres lanza un camión de carga y eso sorprendió al peli naranja dejándolos atrapado en ese parque y le dice a Lala.

Rito: Quédate atrás. Le dice tomando una pose batalla

En ese mismo instante llega encima de ellos una gran nave espacial que dejo al peli naranja muy sorprendido al verla en ese momento se ve que baja un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello con una tonalidad de verde muy pálido, sus ojos son de color azul fuerte y armadura esquelética muy exótica en ese preciso instante le habla a Lala y le dice.

Hombre de A: ya no tiene a donde huir ríndete. Le dijo con autoridad

Lala: no iré con ustedes. Le contesta

Hombre de A: por favor regrese a casa Lala-sama. le dice en suplica

Lala: no iré Zastin. Afirma ella

Rito: ella no ira a ningún lado eeh... dice autoritario hasta que cae en la razón de lo que dicen

Rito: ¿cómo que no quieres volver a casa? Le pregunta confundido

Lala: Es que desde que cumplí cierta edad mi padre ha querido que mi padre me ha estado obligando a ver candidatos para que sean mi prometido para que sea el que se case para así ser rey de mi planeta. Le explica deprimida

Rito: enserio. Le pregunta con duda

Lala: y la verdad no quiero eso me entristece que él me tome así la verdad ser una princesa es muy difícil. Le explica con una cara triste.

En ese mismo instante rito se pierden en algunas visiones en su mente donde ve a una chica frente a él diciéndole las mismas palabras que Lala le acaba de explica, también escucha la vos de un hombre diciendo que la proteja en ese momento salen una palabra de rito cuando se pone en pose de pelea.

Rito: yo te protegeré y no dejare que te lleven sin que tú lo quieras. Le dijo sonriéndole, poniéndose en pose de pelea

Lala: rito. le dice con una cara de sorprendida

Zastin: apártate humano si no quieres salir herido. le advierte

Rito: oblígame. le dice retándolo

Zastin: entonces te moveré humano. Le responde con arrogancia

En ese momento el caballero Zastin saca una espada de color verde echa de energía y se pone en pose de batalla, del otro la do rito empieza a emanar una aura roja en su mano derecha donde se empieza a materializar un guantelete negro con forma de escamas que llega más arriba de la muñeca y en parte del brazo en el guantelete se forma una ala de murciélago que da un parecido a cuchilla que coloca en su mano izquierda ( **nota: la pose que ase rito es igual a la de basara toujo de Shinmai Maou no Testament** **cuando invoca su espada casi con el mismo guante pero este no llega hasta el hombro** ) entonces empieza a encenderse en llamas las manos de rito donde se empieza a materializar de entre las llamas una espada de doble filo larga como de un 1.50m y delgada con grabados en la hoja que detallan a dos dragones serpiente en la empuñadura se nota que esta al final un pequeño rubí rojo como la sangra y en la cruceta tiene forma de alas de murciélago con gravados y en el centro otro rubí pero con forma de un ojo de dragón esa era la espada que rito saco y se escucha el grito que ase.

Rito: **Coronary sword** **.** Grita rito con gran ímpetu mientras la espada se envuelve del aura roja obscura de rito.

Entonces una batalla entre rito y el caballero Zastin se daba, rito empezó dando algunos estoque a Zastin para medir sus reacciones mientras que en los evade con facilidad después le arremete una patada en el estómago que lo manda a volar al caballero se levanta con un poco de dificultad para proseguir con sus ataques mientras que rito espera en una pose tranquila en un segundo rito desaparece de la vista del caballero apareciendo a su espalda y arremetiéndole otro duro golpe a las costillas asiendo que azote en una carta asiendo que escupa sangre los demás obres quedan asombrados de la calidad de combate que está dando rito a los presentes.

Zastin: veo que eres un oponente formidable. Lo elogia mientras escupe un poco de sangre.

Rito: gracia tú también eres bueno, pero es mejor hay que ponernos serios no. Le dice con cara seria

Zastin: me leíste la mente. Le dice sonriendo

Entonces rito empieza a emanar más aura roja en la espada y se lanzan los dos a una velocidad increíble realizando combos a velocidad donde los dos bloquean y atacan al mismo tiempo, pero en ese momento en ultimo combo empiezan a forcejear y se separan uno del otro cuando dice rito de forma arrogante.

Rito: creo que ya es hora de que acabemos con esto no crees. le menciona

Zastin: claro. le responde de forma agitada

Entonces Zastin prepara su último ataque y envuelve su espada en rayos de energía verde mientras que rito completa la espada con su aura roja y materializando el guantelete izquierdo y tomando la espada con las dos manos y se ponen en posición del último ataque donde los dos van corriendo hacia ellos con toda velocidad y en choque se vio una luz que segó a los espectadores cuando se disipo se vio a Zastin en el suelo des mallado y del otro lado a rito con la mejilla cortada aunque muy poco profunda, después guardo su espada que desaparecía en llamas volteo y le dijo a los demás que se lo llevara y que ahora el cuidaría de la princesa Lala en ese último comentario Lala sintió una gran felicidad y amor que sentía q su corazón se le salía del pecho al ser eso ella se lanzó hacia el peli naranja abrazándolo y le sonríe.

Lala: gracias rito eso fue impresionante jamás pensé que pudieras ser un gran espadachín eres grandioso. Le decía felizmente

Rito: Bueno no podía dejar que te siguieran forzando de esa manera a casarte con alguien que no quieres porque la verdad para que seas feliz debe de ser alguien al que ames. Le dice sonriente y avergonzado a la vez.

Lala: cierto yo quiero algo como eso ser feliz. Le dice

Rito: la verdad Lala tu eres una chica hermosa con un lindo carácter esa es la chica que gusta y la que me enamoraría. Le dice.

En se momento Lala es flechada por las palabras del peli naranja lo cual la ponen con una cara de felicidad y amor hacia el entonces le dice.

Lala: Entonces yo la princesa Lala Satalin Deviluke te declaro mi prometido.

En ese preciso momento Zastin avía despertado y escucho lo que había dicho Lala todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar las palabras de la princesa Lala y más la peli naranja.

Lala: apartide hoy soy tu prometida rito. Le dice sonriendo, besando una de las mejillas del peli naranja.

Rito: eeeehhhhh…

 **Los que pidan harem yo le diré que si habrá así que no se desesperen poco a poco iran llegando más chicas que estarán al lado de nuestro prota favorito.**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí con este capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olvide de que cada semana como pueda subiré más capítulos con más peleas y cosas más interesantes así que los veo en la próxima a qui su amigo DracoANgel12**


	3. capitulo 2: compromiso

**Que pasa amigos aquí DracoANgel12 perdón por el retraso dado a que estado ocupado no pude subir pronto el capítulo así que sin más lo tendré lo más pronto posible.**

 **En este episodio saldrá un poco más pronto algunas de las chicas de la historia original además que ya tengo el harem que será de rito en la historia que constan de la historia original y algunas que meteré de otra historia y serán:**

 **Anime original: Lala, sairenji, Konjiki no Yami (Yami), Yui, run, momo, nana,** **Mikan, Némesis, mea, rin, kyouko, saki y otra sorpresa de otra historia.**

 **Los personajes femeninos sorpresa saldrán conforme el fic se desarrolle.**

 **Y sobre las caídas locas las pondré que sean muy poco frecuentes así que no esperen mucho de ello lo siento.**

 **Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen son del autor original de la serie.**

Capítulo 2: compromiso con la princesa del universo.

Tras el combate que tuvieron rito y Zastin al tratar de que no se llevaran por las malas a Lala al planeta natal de ella rito tuvo que pasar por un compromiso con la princesa del planeta Deviluke lo cual lo dejo con una gran incógnita de cómo se comprometió además de cómo le tendrá que hacer para corresponder a ella sin siquiera saber lo complicado que será su vida ahora.

{casa de rito habitación}

Rito: ( _pero a pesar de eso la verdad creo que estaré un poco en problemas si eso pasa, pero la verdad lo que no me saco de la cabeza es esa vos que dice {protégela} eso no lo dije yo, pero fue lo que me impuso a protegerla_ ) pensó.

Rito: ahí… joder ahora que are la verdad no sé cómo viviré con eso encima además de que tendré que estar con ella para protegerla dado a lo que me platico su guardaespaldas tendré que estar al pendiente sobre los demás candidatos. Dijo con mucho disgusto

(flashback)

 **Ayer en la noche**

 _Lala: gracias rito eso fue impresionante jamás pensé que pudieras ser un gran espadachín eres grandioso. Le decía felizmente_

 _Rito: Bueno no podía dejar que te siguieran forzando de esa manera a casarte con alguien que no quieres porque la verdad para que seas feliz debe de ser alguien al que ames. Le dice sonriente y avergonzado a la vez._

 _Lala: cierto yo quiero algo como eso ser feliz. Le dice_

 _Rito: la verdad Lala tu eres una chica hermosa con un lindo carácter esa es la chica que gusta y la que me enamoraría. Le dice._

 _En se momento Lala es flechada por las palabras del peli naranja lo cual la ponen con una cara de felicidad y amor hacia el entonces le dice._

 _Lala: Entonces yo la princesa Lala Satalin Deviluke te declaro mi prometido._

 _En ese preciso momento Zastin avía despertado y escucho lo que había dicho Lala todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar las palabras de la princesa Lala y más la peli naranja._

 _Lala: apartide hoy soy tu prometida rito. Le dice sonriendo, besando una de las mejillas del peli naranja._

 _Rito:_ _eeehhh…_

 _Rito: pero como que soy tu prometido Lala. Le dijo exaltado_

 _Lala: claro rito la verdad tú has sido el único que me comprendió de que jamás me casaría con alguien que no amo._

 _Rito: Si, pero eso lo dije porque jamás se hizo correcto que tu familia te usar de ese modo si considerar tus sentimientos. Le dice_

 _Lala: si, pero tú me dijiste que era de las chicas que te gustan o tal vez no te gusto. Le dijo con una cara triste._

 _Rito: eso no es verdad es cierto que dije que tu forma de pensar y tus sentimientos puros son lo que me gustan de una chica además que eres una chica muy hermosa. Le dice sonrojado_

 _Lala: Rito. Le dice con una sonrisa_

 _Zastin: así es muko-dono dado a que eso que le dijo a Lala-sama ella lo tomo como una confesión lo cual ella acepto. Le dijo_

 _Rito: Pero yo jamás me confesé a ella._

 _Lala: claro que si tú y yo nos comprometimos cuando yo llegue a tu casa y me tocaste los senos con amor junto con la mirada de amor que tenías así mí y lo recuerdo muy bien. Le dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas_

 _Rito: pero eso fue una equivocación. Le dijo exaltado y sonrojado._

 _Al escuchar eso Zastin se levanta sacando de nuevo su espada apareciendo a un lado de rito el cual al darse cuenta bloquea el golpe que trata de propinar Zastin al peli naranja asiendo que caiga de pie a unos metros de donde están los dos Zastin y Lala._

 _Rito: oye que todavía tienes fuerzas para seguir luchando. Le dijo con enojo_

 _Zastin: tú dices que el compromiso es una equivocación, le dijo arrojándose, atacando_

 _El peli naranja bloque el espadazo del devilukeano el cual lo manda hacia atrás con fuerza logrando que caiga sobre su espalda estrellándose en la pared el cual sale el peli naranja con algunos rasguños después se pone en pose de batalla de nuevo._

Zastin: _crees que al decir que eso no paso crees que te iras, así como así eso es una ofensa al planeta de Deviluke y si el emperador se llega a enterar este planeta quedara hecho pedazos sin dejar rastro. le dice enojado_

 _Lala: realmente te molesta que este cerca de ti. Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Rito: eso no es verdad es solo que es muy repentino y no pensé que metería en un lio así. Le dice tranquilo y serio_

 _Zastin: si piensas así no permitiré que te burles de Lala-sama maldito. Le dice lanzándose a el_

 _En ese momento el peli naranja y el devilukeano se enfrascan en otra batalla donde se escuchan los choques del metal de las espadas el cual el peli naranja esquiva un tajo hacia él es cuando toma la oportunidad y le asesta una patada en estomago lo cual lo regresa a donde se ubican los demás miembros de guardaespaldas de Lala entonces se levanta para seguir atacándolo lo cual el peli naranja bloquea y esquiva todos los ataque sobre el devilukeano hasta sentir que los otros dos guarda espaldas se agregan al combate el cual el peli naranja lo trae con más dificultad al recibir golpes de los tres lo cual se empieza a cansar por los múltiples ataques lo cual Zastin le da un golpe en la cara usando su cola que lo manda otra vez a la pared dejándolo con unas cuantas heridas en la cara por el golpe, en ese momento se para el peli naranja y al levantar la mirada ya están enfrente de él, después el peli naranja se posiciona bajando un momento su espada para liberar su aura de fuego el cual lanza a los tres varios metros en ese momento el peli naranja empieza a acumular aura roja oscura preparando su ataque en el cual se nota sus ojo que brillan y su cabello se empieza a notar que está cambiando de forma como si se volviera de fuego y cargando la espada aura y dice._

 _Rito: nunca creí que utilizaría esta técnica. Le dice con seriedad_

 _Rito:_ **** _ **Shadow sword.**_ _lo dice gritando, dando un gran salto_

 _El peli naranja salta envolviendo su espada de su aura y dejando caer todo su poder en medio de los tres entonces causa un cráter donde se sale una gran energía oscura que golpea de manera fuerte a los guardaespaldas dejando a dos de ellos consientes, pero dejando a Zastin muy lastimado el cual se levanta con dificultad y dice._

 _Zastin: no puedo creer que tengas poderes tan grandes además que nos derrotaste a los tres. Le dice jadeando con dificultad_

 _Rito: vaya no creí que pudieras aguantar ese ataque, aunque no es todo lo que tengo. Le dice impresionado y saliendo del cráter_

 _Zastin: ya veo así que no estas mintiendo con lo que dijiste del compromiso y veo que jamás hablarías mal de Lala-sama. Le dice_

 _Rito: claro que jamás me burlaría de ella pero también no la dejaría sola. Le contesta_

 _Zastin: ¿entonces lo del compromiso es solo algo que no podrás concretizar? Le pregunta_

 _Rito: la verdad no sé si de verdad yo sea alguien adecuado para proteger a Lala. Le contesta_

 _Zastin: pero debo recordarte que ella te acepto como su pareja para casarse y eso es algo que jama había pasado antes con los demás candidatos los cuales solo tenían pensado casarse para así obtener el trono del mundo para así ejecutar sus planes. Le dice_

 _Rito: los demás candidatos eso era lo que querían. Le dijo sorprendido_

 _Zastin: hi pero tú has sido la excepción el cual ella te eligió al ver que tú eras el chico al cual la aria feliz cumpliendo su sueño de casarse con alguien que amara. Le dice serio_

 _Rito: yo, pero como yo jamás he sido una persona al cual pueda protegerla de todo dado que soy débil. Le contesta triste_

 _Zastin: oohh… ya veo entonces crees que no serias capaz. Le dice con decepción_

 _Lala: no creo que sea así rito he visto en ti que eres una persona que podrá con cualquier dificultad dado que en visto que eres amable y ayudas a los demás sin pensar lo cual me dejo con una gran impresión y admiración sobre ti. Le dice con alegría_

 _Rito: Lala._

 _Lala: también de que tú puedes ser alguien que me querrá tanto como yo. Le dice con alegría_

 _Zastin: si crees eso realmente no podemos hacer nada para que te puedas separa de ella ya que el compromiso ya fue echo al hacer el ritual de compromiso de nuestro planeta. Le dice_

 _Rito: ¿entonces no podre romperlo? Le pregunta de forma seria_

 _Zastin: eso no se podrá dado como ya te lo dije di se da cuenta el emperador del universo Lucien Gid Deviluke-dama podría causar la destrucción del planeta dado que es muy temperamental y muy agresivo. Le responde serio_

 _Lala: así que rito espero que cuides de mi de ahora en adelante. Le dice alegremente lanzándose a él y besándolo de los labios tiernamente_

 _Zastin: así que muko-dono nos retiraremos por el momento me retirare a reparar la situación de Lala-sama con el emperador y me llevare a Lala-sama. Le dice levantándose y llevándose a lo guardia inconscientes a su nave mediante una luz de tele transporte_

 _Lala: no vemos después rito. Le dice besando su mejilla, después dirigiéndose a la nave_

(fin de flashback)

{habitación de rito}

Rito: bueno eso ya lo resolveré más tarde mejor me dedicare a dormir y pensare que are cuando regrese. Dijo acomodándose para dormir

Cuando el peli naranja proseguir a dormir dentro de un sueño empezó a ver que estaba parado cerca de un bosque y a lo lejos se podía apreciar un gran castillo a lo lejos se veía de gran tamaño y de una extraña figura el cual no podía identificar de lado del se encontraba un lago en el cual era hermoso porque su agua cristalina y pura en ese momento es sorprendido por una chica de cabello castaño rizado y una pequeña tiara, con un vestido color rojo y zapatillas de igual color pero en el sueño no se le notaba la cara solo su boca que la movía diciendo algo lo cual al responder el peli naranja a ella en el sueño.

 **Rito: yo te protegeré.**

 **Al decir eso todo se tornó oscuro donde el peli naranja estaba dentro de una sala destruida del castillo como si una batalla se había dado destruido todo alrededor al notarlo frente a él estaba la misma chica que yacía en el suelo sin vida donde en ese momento dijo el peli naranja que estaba levantándola y acariciando una de sus mejillas donde él dice.**

 **Rito. Nunca volveré a perder nada importante.**

(La mañana siguiente)

El sol estaba entrando en la habitación del peli naranja cuando empieza a molestarse y se gira a un lado de la cama para encontrarse con algo que toco con su mano izquierda lo cual no sabía que era hasta que abre los ojos para toparse con una chica de pelo rosado y totalmente desnuda.

Rito: oohh… Lala ¿que estás haciendo a qui en mi cama? Le grita exaltado y muy sonrojado

Lala: eeh… que ah hola rito buenos días. Dice ella bostezando y estirándose dejando ver su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Rito: como que buenos día ¿que estás haciendo aquí en mi habitación y como entraste a mi casa? Le dice enojado

Lala: es que te vi que estabas durmiendo y decidí que dormiría contigo de todos modos estamos comprometidos. Le contesta con una gran sonrisa

Rito: pensé que te habías ido a reportarte con tu padre en la nave de Zastin. Le dice con duda

Lala: si, pero le dije a Zastin que se encargara de todo con formé a mi padre mientras que yo me venía a estar contigo. Le dice con alegría y con un sonrojo

Lala: o acaso no quieres estar conmigo. le dice con una cara triste

Rito: no es eso si no que me sorprendiste. Le dijo sonrojado como un tomate volteando a otro lado

Lala. Entonces no hay ningún problema. Le dice con una gran sonrisa y lanzándose a él para besarlo en los labios

Entonces se escucha que alguien empieza a subir por las escaleras y llega hasta la puerta de la habitación de rito y se escucha la puerta que es tocada y se escucha la vos de una pequeña chica castaña.

Mikan: onii-cha ya es hora de que te levantes o llegaras tarde a la escuela. Lo llama

Al escucha la vos de su imoto rito empieza a sudar frio al saber que una chica esta con desnuda y en la cama.

Rito. Rápido debes esconderte o sino me meteré en problemas. Le dice asustado

Lala: pero ¿Por qué? Le pregunta

Rito: rápido o si no será un gran problema. Le dice tomándola de los hombros y tratando de levantarla

En ese momento al querer levantarse de la cama el peli naranja se tropieza con una de las sabanas llevándose a Lala con el cayendo de espaldas donde al caer él está debajo de Lala tomado su pecho izquierdo con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda tomando una de sus nalgas con gran fuerza mientras tenía en la boca el pecho derecho y en eso ella gemía tierna y vergonzosamente con un sonrojamiento en ella lo cual el peli naranja estaba más rojo que un tomate por la posición donde quedaron cuando escucho que la puerta fue abierta rápidamente por su imoto.

Mikan: onii-cha que fue eso. Dice mirando la escena de ellos en esa posición

Rito: m Mikan no es lo que parece. Le dice quitando su boca de pecho de la peli rosa

Mikan: siento la interrupción. Le dice cerrando con fuerza la puerta

Rito: o no Mikan no es lo que parece. Le grita

Lala: rito no hagas eso es muy vergonzoso además me ases cosquilla. le dice con la vos excitada, vergonzosa y sonrojada

Rito: aahh… lo siento no quise hacerlo no fue a propósito. le dice quitándole las manos del pecho y su nalga

Mikan: onii-cha siento interrumpir tu acción, pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela. Le grita desde la cocina

Lala: escuela ¿que eso? Le pregunta ella

Rito: a la escuela es un lugar va estudiar para conocer más sobre lo que hay en este mundo. le contesta tratando de no mirarla

Lala: Oohh… así que tú vas a ir. Le dice impresionada

Rito: si, pero mejor vístete no vayas a pescar algún frio. Le dice con la cara un poco sonrojada

Lala: ok peke. Le contesta alegremente y llamando a su robot multiusos

Peke: hi Lala-sama lo de siempre verdad le pregunta

En ese momento el pequeño robot se convierte en la vestimenta que traía Lala cuando conoció al peli naranja quien prosigue a ponerse su uniforme para ir al instituto y dirigiéndose a lavarse la cara y le dice a la peli rosa.

Rito: espera aquí voy a hablar con Mikan sobre lo que paso aquí si yo te llamo. Le dice serio

Lala: ok rito. Le responde con una sonrisa

Rito: ( _bueno ahora tengo que ir a aclarar las cosas con Mikan con respecto a Lala de como paso eso de cómo me comprometí lo que tendré que hacer para protegerla._ ) pensó

Rito: Mikan quería hablar sobre lo que paso hace rato. Le dice con un pequeño sonrojo

Mikan: si quieres hablar de lo que haces por las noches metiendo chicas extrañas a la casa la verdad no me importa. Le contesta enojada

Rito: no es lo que crees por favor déjame explicar de ella y porque está a qui. Le dijo en suplica

Mikan: está bien, pero si me mientes no habrá almuerzo para ti hoy. Le dice con enojo y desconfianza

Rito: está bien deja llamarla para que esté presente para que corrobore con la historia ok. Le dice de forma seria

Mikan: ok onii-cha

Rito: Ya puedes venir Lala. le llama

Lala: hi le contesta alegre y bajando las escaleras

Rito: bien Lala preséntate con mi imoto. Le dice alegre

Lala: bien, mucho gusto yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke. Le dice con una sonrisa

Mikan: aahh… mucho gusto soy Yuuki Mikan la hermana menor de Rito. Le contesta de igual forma

Rito: bien ahora que ya se conocen, Lala vamos a contarle por que estas aquí si. Le dice serio

Lala: ok rito. Le contesta

Durante un buen rato donde rito y Lala le explican cómo se conocieron de donde provenía Lala y como fue como se comprometió rito lo cual se debe casarse con Lala para ser el heredero al trono del universo y lo que tiene que hacer para proteger a Lala de sus otros prometidos y lo que podría pasar al planeta si no se casan los dos, tras una charla de 10 minutos mientras almorzaban donde también Zastin se incluyó a la plática cuando llego en su teletransporte donde también se presentó a ella y diciéndole su rol en el encuentro y la pelea que tuvieron el peli naranja y el devilukeano y en cómo va a vivir con ellos ahora.

Mikan: así que tú eres la futura esposa de mi torpe hermano, espero que cuides bien de él. Lo dijo en tono de burla.

Lala: no te preocupes yo lo cuidare bien dado que lo quiero mucho. Le dice abrasando al peli naranja

Mikan: bien onii-cha espero que la protejas dado que ella demuestra que te quiere mucho. Le dice seria, pero con una sonrisa.

Mikan: espero que también cuides de la misma manera que a ella. Murmura la castaña

Rito: ¿dijiste algo Mikan? Pregunta a ella curioso

Mikan: eh no es nada olvídalo y ya vete que se te hará tarde para la escuela. Le dice a le sonrojada.

Rito: ok está bien adiós chicas las veo luego. Les dice alegremente alejándose de casa

Lala: nos vemos después rito. Le responde alegremente

Mientras el peli naranja seguía caminado por la calle recordando sobre lo que paso en su sueño de la noche anterior.

Rito: ( _la verdad anoche que sería ese sueño se veía tan real pero además la chica frente de mí en el sueño se me hacía muy conocida mmm que raro la verdad, pero mejor dejare eso para después ahora me debo de concentrar en entrenar para así estar listo por si llegan los tipos que dijo Zastin que son los otros prometidos de Lala y la verdad necesito estar preparado dado que pienso que serán muy fuertes así que más vale estar preparado_ ) pensó con una cara seria

¿?: yuuki-kun. Lo llama una voz femenina

Rito: eh sairenji. Le responde sorprendido

Sairenji: buenos días yuuki-kun. Le dice con una sonrisa

Rito: ah sairenji buenos días. Le contesta de igual forma

Sairenji: yuuki-kun te quiera preguntar ¿que paso ayer es que te vi corriendo por los tejados con alguien? Le pregunta preocupada

Rito: eh a eso no pasó nada solo que estaba ayudando a una chica es todo. le contesta nervioso y con una sonrisa forzada

Sairenji: o ya veo está bien lo bueno que no pasó nada verdad. Le dice con duda en sus palabras.

Sairenji: ( _que fue lo que pasaría de un de repente se puso un poco nervioso por lo pregunte la verdad estoy preocupada por que vi anoche a no ser que la chica que vi es…_ ) pensó, pero no termino el pensamiento dado que tenía la cara triste.

Rito: ( _rayos ahora ella me voy con Lala anoche que es lo que hare bueno eso lo resolveré luego, pero me preocupa que es lo que dirá rayos_ ) pensó preocupadamente.

El peli naranja cambio la conversación para así no levantar sospechas de lo que paso y así siguieron su camino hasta el instituto donde el peli naranja se topó con las típicas miradas de las chicas que lo veían como un príncipe y mientras que los chicos lo veían como la mayor escoria del instituto dado a los celos, tras seguir caminado hasta su aula y su respectivo asiento donde espero a que iniciaran las clases se empezaron a oír los comentarios de que habría un alumno nuevo mientras que las chicas se ponía a pensar si sería un chico al igual de lindo que el peli naranja y los chicos pensando si sería una hermosa chica lo que el peli naranja se puso a ignorar todo.

Chica: ojalá sea un chico al igual de guapo que yuuki-sama. Lo dijo con deseo y alegría

Chico: eso jamás ya tenemos bastante con yuuki aquí para tener otro maldito cara linda. Lo dijo con celos

Chica: lo que pasa que ustedes quieren una chica muy hermosa malditos pervertidos. Dijo con enojo

Chico: que dijiste loca. Lo grito con furia

Mientras había un debate entre los chicos y las chicas sobre como seria el nuevo alumno o alumna que llegaría hoy un grupo de chicos con Saruyama se acercan a rito con una mirada de enojo y celos.

Saruyama: hola rito que tal. Lo dice con una sonrisa forzada.

Rito: ¿que pasa que quieres Saruyama? Le pregunta con duda

Saruyama: rito esta vez no dejaremos que si la nueva alumna sea corrompida por tus manos. Lo dijo con un tono de malicia.

Rito: como si me importara lo que pase además yo no tengo que ver con lo que dices además ya tengo suficientes problemas en mente ahora así que no molestes. Le dijo con un tono de enojo

Mientras todos seguían en su debate sobre el tema de alumno entra el Sensei a aplacar las pláticas y para así iniciar las clases.

Yamato Sensei: bien silencios jóvenes como algunos hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo con no nosotros así que de la bienvenida

Mientras el profesor así la presentación del alumno nuevo rito estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que tendría que hacer sobre el entrenamiento para enfrentar a los candidatos de Lala y que tan fuertes pueden ser también sobre referente a sueño que tuvo ayer y de como este se relaciona con el entonces escucha cuando habla Yamato Sensei para deja entrar al alumna nuevo que en ese momento se ve entrando una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, curvilínea y con frecuencia se refiere a la figura tan perfecta. Su característica más distintiva es su cola que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda. Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón en ese momento se sorprenden y empiezan a celebrar por que resultó ser una chica.

Saruyama: oohh… si una chica muy kawaii. Decía Saruyama muy emocionado

Chicos: queee… linda ooooooohhhhh… decían todos los chicos emocionados

Sairenji: ( _esa chica es la que vi anoche con yuuki-kun_ ) pensó sorprendida

Yamato Sensei: vamos pequeña preséntate a la clase. Le dice con una sonrisa

Lala: hi mucho gusto mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke espero que nos llevemos bien. Se presenta con alegría a la clase.

En el momento en el que escucha la vos de la alumna nueva rito pone una cara de espanto y empieza a sudar frio dado a que no se esperaba que Lala su prometida asistiera a su misma institución y en cuanto voltea la ve parada en frente de todos y empieza a ponerse nervioso y dice.

Rito: ( _que es lo que ase ella aquí no puede ser esto es malo si dice algo de que somos prometidos la que se me va armar con los chicos_ ) pensó nervioso y sudando frio

En ese momento Lala volteo a verlo y los saluda.

Lala: rito que bueno que estamos en la misma clase. Le dice corriendo a él y abrasándolo, haciendo que caiga.

En ese momento los chicos y las chicas empiezan a ver la escena de los dos donde Lala abrasa fuertemente al peli naranja el cual empieza a sentir las miradas punzantes de los chicos entonces pregunta uno de ellos.

Saruyama: rito como es que conoces Lala-chan y que tipo de relación tienen los dos. Le dice su amigo con rabia

Rito: esto es tiene una espli… decía, pero es interrumpido por la peli rosa

Lala: que como conozco a rito es que yo soy su prometida. Lo dice con alegría en su cara

Al escuchar toda la clase todos los presentes sobre lo que dijo la peli rosa todos se sobre saltaron al escuchar lo que dijo que estaban comprometidos los chicos empiezan a ver al peli naranja son rabia y celos dado a que fue el que se la llevo mientras que las chicas veían con gran emoción al par de chicos.

Saruyama: ritoooo… le dice con una cara maldita y con un set de sangre

Chicos: ritoooooo… lo miran de igual forma que Saruyama

Rito: eh chicos calma no quiero problemas. les dijo nervioso

Rito: Lala que estás haciendo aquí. le pregunta

Lala: es que rito yo quiero estar cerca de ti. Le dice mientras besa una de sus mejillas

Rito: Lala por favor compórtate si. Le dijo sonrojado

Sairenji: ( _yuuki-kun así que ella es tu novia_ ) peso de una manera triste

Yamato Sensei: bueno clase a sus asientos que va empezar la clase, por favor Lala-san por favor siéntate delante de yuuki rito. Le dice el

Lala: hi Sensei. Le responde dejando al peli naranja

Rito: ( _que rayos ase ella aquí la verdad creo que fue obra de Zastin tendré que hablar con él en casa_ ) pensó enojado

Tras luego de seguir con las clases y al llegar la hora del descanso las chicas empezaron a hablar con Lala sobre temas de donde venia de por que se transfirió a qui y de cómo fue que conoció a rito el cual rito le dijo un poco antes a ella que no hablara sobre de que era un alíen y sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche para así no levantar sospechas mientras que ella se entretenía con las demás chicas el peli naranja estuvo todo el descanso corriendo y ocultándose de los chicos hasta que los perdió en la azotea de edificio principal lo cual tomo un respiro para reflexionar sobre que ella este aquí.

Rito: ( _bueno dado a que ella esta aquí tendré que lidiar con los problemas con los chicos un tiempo, pero la verdad es mejor tenerla cerca de mi dado que si no está aquí no podre protegerla además no Sabre cuando vendrán los prometidos así que_ esta bien) pensó un poco suspirando

Mientras rito miraba el lugar desde la azotea viendo como los chicos lo buscan frenéticamente para así darle un castigo según ellos por tener a otra chica para él lo cual causo muchos celos entre los chicos des pues el peli naranja se dirigió a su respectivo aula después de escuchar la campana de que termino el descanso para si continuar con sus clases hasta que se escuchó la campanada que dio el fin de clases el cual los alumnos no tardaron en dejar el instituto, mientras que en la calle caminaban el peli naranja y la peli rosa conversando alegremente.

Rito: Lala no puedo creer que te transfirieras a mi escuela ¿pero como fue que lo hiciste? Le pregunta el curioso

Lala: bueno me dijo Zastin que me ayudaría con la inscripción dado a que dijo que sería mejor que atuviera cerca de ti para que estuviera más protegida además de que me hiso muy feliz de que estaría contigo en la misma aula jejeje… le dice alegremente.

Rito: bueno la verdad Zastin tiene razón así puede que yo esté más tranquilo de que no te pase nada mientras no estoy. Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero un poco sonrojado.

Lala: gracias rito. le dijo mientras lo abraza fuertemente

Así fue casi todo el camino hasta la residencia yuuki tras pasar un largo día de escuela en el que resulto algo tedioso para el peli naranja dado que después de tendría que pensar como entrenar para estar listo para las llegadas de los candidatos para prometidos de Lala lo cual eso sería más pronto de lo que cree el peli naranja.

{cerca de un parque de la cuidad saínan}

En un poste de luz cerca del parque donde fue la contienda del peli naranja con Zastin se puede apreciar a una chica increíblemente hermosa y de baja estatura, de color de pelo rubio con dos pequeños sujetares de color negro que forman dos pequeñas coletas en el cabello y tiene ojos rojos usa ropa estilo lolita gótica de color negro ajustado con un adorno con forma de cruz que llevaba en su vestimenta en el pecho y con muchos cintos en el torso brazos y piernas además usa unas botas de color negras que dan su estilo gótico único, esa chica se mostraba que no tenía ninguna emoción en su cara y su ojos por igual.

Chica misteriosa: que planeta tan pacifico. Lo dijo con una voz si emociones en ella

Chica misteriosa: entonces aquí es donde está el objetivo. Dijo ella en el momento en que desaparece.

 **Bien amigos hasta aquí con este capítulo y perdonen si tardé para subirlo es que tuve problemas con mi trabajo y no pude organizarme para adelantar el fic y subirlo pronto así que ya está.**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones sobre el además de que abra un pronto aparición sobre la una chica muy querida por muchos así que me despido su amigo DracoANgel12**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
